1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information providing apparatus for enclosing a plurality of storing media and outputting information read out from an arbitrary storing medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there has been provided an image information providing apparatus such as an automatic changer or the like comprising: a container to enclose a plurality of storing media; a storing medium carrying (conveying) unit; a reproduction unit of image information; terminal apparatuses; and a control unit.
In such an image information providing apparatus, the storing medium in the storing medium container is moved to the reproduction unit by the storing medium conveying unit on the basis of a request from the terminal apparatus, the image stored in the storing medium is reproduced by the reproduction unit, and a desired image is provided to the terminal apparatus.
In the above conventional technique as mentioned above, in the case where a plurality of users operate the terminals and generate requests, there is a problem that it takes a very long time (about 10 seconds) until a desired image is provided to the user's own terminal apparatus and the apparatus cannot promptly cope with the request of the user.
Particularly, in case of reproducing the images from a plurality of storing media, each time the reproducing operation is executed, the storing medium is unmounted or mounted into the reproduction unit, so that the total waiting time of the users is extremely long.